


A Quickie in the Dark

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Barebacking, Haunted Houses, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: On the show Destination Fear, Dakota and Alex have a quickie while being alone together. Tanner and Chelsea are in a different location.
Relationships: Dakota Laden/ Alex Schroeder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Quickie in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me to write a story with Zak. I won't do it.

“You sure we have time for this?” Alex asked him.

“Trust me, the camera guy went off to make sure Chelsea and Tanner are alright in their locations.

“Turn off the recorder then.” Alex said, already unzipping his pants.

“Didn’t take much to persuade you, I see.” Dakota heard the lowering of the zipper.

He was reaching down to turn the device off when Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. He grunted as their lips and teeth clacked together. It was so dark he hadn’t seen how close his friend actually was. Still, he didn’t protest as Alex’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned as his friend reached down and palmed his crotch. Smiling, he thrust into the hand as he felt the zipper lowering. His cock sprang free of his boxers, out into the open air. Alex pressed in closer. Dakota felt their cocks align, and he thrust forward. Precum was dribbling from his friend’s dick to his own. Alex had always had an ample amount of precum.

“Let’s do this.” Alex breathed, pulling back a bit.

Though he could do this all night, he agreed they couldn’t risk taking too long. Even as he nodded, Alex whipped him around. Dakota felt his pants being lowered hastily. Grunting, he brought his hand up to his mouth and stuck his fingers in. Bringing them out, he reached around and pressed at his hole. One of Alex’s hands reached around and gripped his throbbing dick. Knowing this was going to hurt more than usual, he pulled his fingers out and gave his friend an awkward pat on his hip. Taking the hint, his friend moved closer.

Dakota felt Alex’s member slide between his cheeks a couple times, then held still as the head pressed at his hole. Letting out a muffled cry, he felt Alex enter him in a quick thrust. Staggering forward, he flung a hand out and felt it come into contact with a wall. Alex was rather thick, much more than the many other cocks he’d let use him over the years. But he was used to it, how else did he get his own show so young. He let out a loud cry as Alex entered again at the wrong angle. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth, cutting off his yell. His ass was gunna be sore after this.

“Almost there.” Alex panted, his voice shaky.

Knowing Alex wouldn’t jerk him off when they were this pressed for time, he took matters into his own hand…literally. Pumping his five incher, he let his thumb press in at the piss slit before sliding down the underside of the shaft. A tingling in his balls told him he was already close. Alex’s thrusts were becoming more erratic. Dakota felt a jolt as his prostate was touched. This was a shock for Alex wasn’t that long. But making the most out of the sensation, he pushed his ass back against his friends’ frantic movements.

“Shit.” He whimpered, letting go as he felt another brush of something against that magic spot.

Alex staggered, his chest coming to rest against his back. Dakota felt warmth seed his insides as his friend stilled. They both shook, they’re climaxes ending abruptly.

***In the location where Tanner and Chelsea were stationed***

“What was that?” Tanner hissed, looking around wildly.

“I dunno, “Chelsea whispered, “sounds like whoever died here was in great pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me to write a story with Zak. I won't do it.


End file.
